


Dodgeball Makes a Pretty Great First Date

by Its_Nikki_Bitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Nikki_Bitch/pseuds/Its_Nikki_Bitch
Summary: “I was thinking we could check out that new trampoline park? The one next to the mall?”“Oh yeah! Good thing I wore my sweatpants today!” Virgil said sarcastically, pointing to his skinny jeans.Roman jabbed his thumb towards the backseat. “I've got an extra pair of joggers in the back.” He assured.Virgil smiled and shrugged. “Then I see no reason why not. Let's go dislocate our shoulders at the bounce park!”In which Roman asks Virgil out on a 'not-really-but-I-wish-it-was' date, and Virgil agrees.





	Dodgeball Makes a Pretty Great First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Sanders Sides fic before, so I would appreciate any constructive criticism and feedback you guys may have. Love!

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

 _“Moi? Jealous?_ I’m not jealous! He can do whatever he wishes. It’s not up to me.” Roman crossed his arms like a petulant child. It’s not like he cared if Virgil had taken Roman up on his offer to go to the mall. Virgil was his own person—he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Without Roman.

“You’re right. It’s not up to you. So get over yourself and go shop your little heart out.” Logan hadn’t even bothered looking up from his book.

_Dick._

Roman sighed and tossed his keys into the air. They landed in his palm with a rattle. “Say hi to Patton for me, will you? That is, if you’re not too busy trying to eat his face off—” A loud gasp escaped Logan’s mouth and Roman ran in the door's direction, ducking to avoid getting hit in the head with a copy of Ray Bradbury’s _Fahrenheit 451._

“BYE!” He slammed the door shut.

Roman sat in the parked car, foot pressed against the brake, even though he hadn’t even turned the key yet.

He wasn’t all that hurt that Virgil opted not to hang out with him. Roman had presented him with a choice after all. The invite _had_ been really sudden. He should’ve known that the other man would already have plans.

Roman just... he was having a bad day, that’s all. Really. He rested his head against the steering wheel.

Just as he was thinking he should just mope in his room and watch Disney movies instead, he was startled out of his stupor when a dark body collided with his car window.

**_HONK!_ **

The scream that escaped his mouth was manly. Very manly.

“VIR _GIL! OHMIGOD! Jiminy Christmas..._ ” Roman clutched at his heart. Was he having a heart attack? If he was having one, would he even be aware of it? Hmm... probably not.

“Am I...” _wheeze,_ “... late?”

He must’ve looked really stupid in that moment. Sitting there, gape-mouthed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Then he saw Virgil. Really _saw_ sweaty, out-of-breath Virgil. Any semblance of composure that Roman might have had evaporated like water on hot asphalt. Hair brushed? Check! No drool? Check!

 _Wait_ … No, he was good.

 _Did he run here?_ He must have. He watched as Virgil's hot breath fogged up the outside of his window. His breath probably smelled like black coffee and peanut butter— _Stop it._

“N-no,” He called through the glass. The other boy raised an eyebrow and rapped on the window with his knuckles. Roman rolled it down. His cheeks burned. Was he blushing? Oh, he was definitely blushing. “J-Just leaving now.”

“Planning on leaving without me?” Virgil teased. He walked around the car and got in on the passenger's side.

“Nah.” Roman hummed. _If you didn't show up, I wasn't going to go at all. Not that I'd ever tell you that. You shouldn't have to worry about me... Why am I even wasting your time with something this trivial? You have your own things to deal with..._

He was too greedy to say so. Now that he had Virgil here, there was no way he was letting him go. He forced himself to turn the keys. The engine whirred to life. Virgil leaned forward and pat the dashboard as if it were a dog he had praised. “Old girl needs a tune-up.”

Roman chuckled. “You're gay—You don't know anything about cars!”

Or maybe he did. Who knew? It's not like Roman knew what things Virgil was an expert on or not. _How well do I really know him?_

_Well, he likes his coffee black, with one small spoonful of sugar. He hates getting shots. A while ago, he dyed his hair purple and it's been that way ever since._

_Back in high school, after they got their test scores back, Virgil would cram the paper in his pocket without looking at it. Then, later that night, he'd invite Roman, Patton, and Logan over to a bonfire in his backyard. He'd take the crumpled paper out of his pocket and, if it was anything less than a B, rip it into a million and six pieces and throw it onto the fire. Everyone else would follow suit. Well, except for Logan. He never got grades that low. Virgil would then laugh and grab a marshmallow, spearing it with a stick. He liked his marshmallows burnt to a crisp. Nasty._

A shrug. “Got me there. So, where to? We gonna hit up a McDonald's PlayPlace? Terrorize the kiddos?”

“You're the worst. You'll be a terrible father someday.”

“I'm gay, Ro. I'm not going to _have_ children.”

Roman should've kept his fat mouth shut. But he always had to come up with a comeback. “I don't know...” He quietly muttered. “With the right guy, adopting might be nice.”

_Subtle much, Hamlet?_

The silence that followed quickly became unbearable. _You've dug yourself into an awkward hole, Roman. Think you can get away with a small crash to direct attention elsewhere?!_ Hmm… too risky.

“A-Anyway!” He cringed as he felt his voice crack, “I was thinking we could check out that new trampoline park? The one next to the mall?”

“Oh yeah! Good thing I wore my sweatpants today!” Virgil said sarcastically, pointing to his skinny jeans. ~~Well, they were certainly making _someone_ sweat.~~

Roman jabbed his thumb towards the backseat. “I've got an extra pair of joggers in the back.” He assured.

Virgil smiled and shrugged. “Then I see no reason why not. Let's go dislocate our shoulders at the bounce park!”

* * *

Roman was going to _dominate_ the dodgeball section of the park. He was no mere prince. He was _the king._ And these little kids were his knights and warriors. He felt a tug on his sleeve.

“Six people to a team. Best two out of three rounds. Losing team buys the winning team slushies. Deal?” Virgil held out his hand and Roman nodded. He turned to the children, who were dividing themselves into two groups. “What do you guys think?!”

“YEAH!” The kids cheered and bounced up and down. Roman felt his knees shake.

He took Virgil’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “Deal.” He leaned towards the other man and whispered in his ear. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They parted and hopped over to opposite ends of the jump pad. Roman motioned for his team to join a huddle. The kids knocked heads and giggled, but they crowded together. “We’re gonna win those slushies. You guys ready?”

The doe-eyed children nodded at him.

“Then let’s go kick butt!” After a disastrous team high five (Roman got smacked in the face a couple times), they all parted and took position. His fingers brushed against the wall and he readied himself to run to the middle.

In highschool, he detested dodgeball. If you would believe it, he would often fake an injury to get out of gym class. But now, since it wasn’t for a grade, he was looking forward to throwing balls at Virgil’s face... Dodgeballs! Throwing _dodgeballs_ at Virgil’s face! Oof...

A thought dawned on Roman. When would they decide to go? They hadn’t talked about it— ”GO!”

What a cheat.

Within seconds, the bounce pad was chaos. Balls bounced off kids’ heads. Kids sulked off to the sidelines. Though it went unspoken, everybody knew to leave Roman and Virgil alone. They were to battle this out themselves.

If he were to look at the pair of them from the outside, they would look like bitter enemies battling it out. Roman dawned a triumphant smirk as Virgil slipped and fell onto his back. He felt himself channel the power of a teenage jock and spiked it downward towards Virgil’s stomach. The bastard caught it and pressed it tightly to his stomach.

The game was over, and everyone stared at Virgil, the ball clenched securely in his fists. Virgil himself even looked stunned.

“I caught it...” He looked stunned. “ _Whoop!_ I caught it, _BITCH_!” He cheered. Thankfully, Patton wasn’t here to berate Virgil for his language.

Roman stumbled across the trampolines and held his hand out for the other man to take. Virgil grabbing Roman’s hand shouldn’t have effect him as much as it did. “Good game.”

“Yeah! ‘Cause I won!” Virgil narrowed his eyes and punched Roman’s shoulder. “You were trying to spike that ball into my stomach!”

Roman shrugged. “I was actually aiming for your face.” No, he wasn’t.

“Yeah? Think I’d look tough with a black eye?” Roman’s team dispersed, and they corralled the winning team over to the slushie stand. Roman bought and paid for all their treats. He and Virgil sat off to the side with their drinks.

“You’d look plenty tough. People would probably think you were defending my honor or something.”

“Princey, I’ll defend your honor any day. I’d take, like, six dodgeballs to the face for you.”

 _Goddammit._ That was actually _really_ sweet.

The pair agreed that they’d bounce around some more then go next door to eat. They walked around the mall a bit before they settled on eating at the Imperial Palace.

They slid into a booth and ordered their food. They waited awhile and soon, the waitress placed their lunch in front of them with a smile and wandered back to the front counter.

Virgil leaned forward and poked Roman in the ribs. “You’re really smooth, you know that, right? Dodgeball makes a pretty great first date. Throw some balls at a guy and then take him out for lunch? You’re a real catch, you know?”

Roman’s face was _burning._ “D-Date?! This is a date?”

The heartbroken look on Virgil’s face hurt Roman’s heart in ways he couldn’t describe. He saw tears gloss over in Virgil’s eyes.

“ _Oh. S-Shit... I’m s-so sor--sorry. Fuck. I-I_ — _”_

The purple haired man stood, shaking the table as he did so. Roman grabbed Virgil’s wrist and wrenched it towards him. “Please stay.” He begged.

Eyes wide and lips parted, Roman wished he hadn’t been so dense and _stupid._ His stupidity had hurt Virgil in a way that _no one_ deserved to be hurt by.

The anxious boy babbled endlessly and Roman rapidly shook his head. They both looked like fools.

“I just didn’t think _you_ thought this was a date. I want—” _Say it, Roman. You know he feels the same way._ And that was the thing. _How?_ He had fallen hopelessly in love with Virgil. Virgil was _perfect._ He had sass and cared so deeply. Maybe too much. He would second-guess everything he did, wanting everyone to be safe. _He cared so much._

Roman was just… Roman. He was really loud and annoying. He got so jealous. Roman was probably the most self-centered, greediest person he knew.

He was so _fucking greedy._ He wanted to keep Virgil all for himself, and if he could, he would hide the boy away from the whole world and throw away the key. He was no better than a Disney villain.

“—I want this to be a date. I want that so much.” And just like that, he had placed his heart in Virgil’s hand, to do with it whatever he pleased. If he suddenly changed his mind and stomped into the ground, well, Roman wouldn’t blame him.

The tears had started to drip down Virgil’s cheeks. _Beautiful. Even when he’s sad, he’s beautiful._ Roman wiped the moisture away with his fingers.

“Please? This will be the first of many dates, okay? _Please_. _”_

Virgil smiled, laughed, choked, sniffled. He did a lot of things. He even stopped crying. “Y-yeah.” He furiously rubbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt into his eyes. “I’d like that. A lot.”

  



End file.
